A Walk In The Park
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: A walk in the park brings feelings to light.


Disclaimer: I don't own, I just play.

A Walk In The Park

He was staring again. She hated it when he stared at her like that, as if she was transparent. It made her feel like she had something to hide from him, like there was something in her that she didn't want him to see. Of course, in all reality, there was something in her that she was keeping to herself, something she didn't want seen, but he didn't need to know that. She refocused her attention on him to find his gaze hadn't wavered in the slightest. His eyes were black as coal and slightly indifferent. There wasn't any warmth like when he was amused with her, no sadness or disappointment, and no cold anger. It was starting to creep her out just a bit. So she caved, like always. No one could get to her quite like he could.

"What?" She asked with exasperation. He smiled at her, but continued to stare. She started to feel self-conscious. "Do I have food on my face or something?" She prompted, swiping at her face. He shook his head but continued to stare. She was swiftly becoming irritated with him. "Well then what the fuck?"

"Nothing." She eyed him suspiciously. She briefly thought about leaving but didn't have anywhere to go. Her reap had been early that morning and it was her day off. So she stayed.

"Bullshit. What's the deal?"

"There's no deal, sweetheart."

"Yeah, and I'm a crack-head rhino. I say again 'What's the fucking deal'?" He finally looked away, almost sheepish or embarrassed. That was new. He muttered under his breath, something that sounded a lot like 'I'm losing my fucking mind.' Now she was worried. Rube stonewalled or called you on your shit. He never evaded with looking away or embarrassment. She'd learned that much in the five years she'd been reaping with him.

"Rube?" He heard the change in her tone from sarcasm to concern. It wasn't often anyone could make that change in her. In fact he was probably the only one.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?" He looked up at her again and for the millionth time amazed at how much she had grown up in the years he'd been reaping with her, and in the face of her concern he couldn't hold back his thoughts. However it wasn't a conversation he wanted to be having in Der Waffle Haus, where they could be interrupted at any moment.

"Let's take a walk, Peanut." He said instead.

"Oh fuck, you've filled your quota and you're trying to break it to me gently." She blurted out as he stood and dropped some money onto the table for his breakfast and her coffee.

"Not at all. You guys are stuck with me."

"Oh. Good. Don't scare me like that! Asshole." She grumped at him and he had to smile about the certain aspects of her personality that had stayed the same.

"Now, take a walk with me."

"Ok."

They walked out and around the corner. Rube led them toward the park. It had a long winding path around and through it. They started off at a meandering stroll. Rube was silent, gathering his thoughts and George attempted to be as patient as possible. She knew however, that if she left him to his own devices, he would stay silent until the world ended. She waited a few more minutes, soaking in his presence and the feel of his arm brushing her own.

"Ok, spill it. You're freaking me out." He smiled down at her.

"Well if that's the case, you're probably not going to want to hear what I've got to say."

"Rube!" She stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Just. Fucking. Tell. Me." She enunciated.

"I've got you on my mind, Georgia, and I can't get you out." She was more surprised over the use of her proper name, rather than what he actually said. Not that she hadn't understood that part as well.

"So. You're in my head all the time too. What's the big deal?"

"Not like a friend Georgia. It's not something that would be considered appropriate." He looked so uncomfortable and that he was even talking with her about it, told her how unbearable his silence had become to him.

"Oh, you mean sex thoughts." He flushed and nodded almost imperceptibly. "That's fine Rube. I have those too." He looked down at her like she still didn't get it and with a little surprise. They started to walk again, but he wouldn't or couldn't bring himself to say more. It dawned on her if she wanted this to go any further she was going to have to admit what she'd been hiding and then she was going to have to be the one to go out on the limb. Just her fucking luck. She sighed and stopped them again. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Rube." He 'hmmed' but didn't look up. "Rube." No response. "Will you fucking look at me?" She lost her patience. He finally raised his eyes to look at her. He'd gone cold, like he was protecting himself. Well that wasn't going to fucking work. "I love you, Asshole. I have been in love with you for years. Whatever you are feeling for me, is completely returned, you moron." His eyes got wide and she thought for a moment she'd taken things too far. He pulled her close, holding her to his chest so that he could kiss the breath from her lungs.

When his lips met hers, it was like the rest of the world went blank around them. Her focus was filled with him, his taste, the feel of her body pressed against her, his warmth, his scent. When they finally broke for air, their breathing was ragged and more than one park patron was staring.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Yeah." They turned back the way they came to pick up Rube's truck and she tucked her arm through his. After a few minutes, he glanced down at her.

"I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
